Episodes
Stupid Stick Figure Show Seasons: (38 episodes so far) It Is Rated Tv-Pg and sometimes Tv-Y7-FV Tv-Pg- Parental Guidance Tv-Pg-D with Dialogue Tv-Pg-V with vilonce Tv-Pg-L with language Season 1 To see al the characters so far in the 1st season click here: http://stupidstickfigure.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Nuclear Tacos Skateboard Destruction Deadly Lunch Rockman To The Rescue? Other World Suck! Unknown Halloween Special The Blind Man Another Job! The Backflip A Dramtic Moment! Season 2: Unknown Halloween Special II- 2 stickman get attacked by a cute bear and a big taco! Titanic Scene- Jack Accendently falls off the ship and makes the boat sink! The Ring Parody A kid watches the cursed video tape and will die in 7 days later his nanny thinks hes dead so she sets him on fire accidently until she finds out hes not dead and later is forced into watching a Rickroll video! Dont Smoke Entry A man smokes but a kid forces him not to do it then he gets angry of telling him not to and throws him to a flaming cliff! Deadly Sink A rich man hides a fiery trap hidden in his sink that why they wont steal him and goes away later a dude tries to wash his hands there but catches on fires and get caught as a robber and still he didnt do anything! Another Taco Search Once again the scientist tries to get a taco buy shriking and getting a taco from someone else and he gets but gets eaten and it end with the guy having to go to the bathroom with the scientist in his body! Stupid Stick Figure Movie a girl on a skateboard fall on a man causin him to crash on a guy with a taco and the taco falls on the scientist and he accidently shrinks and the shrinking ray hits something flammable to cause the everything on fire and later sets a guy with a platonium bar to a black hole later bumping into a man doing robbery and his weapon falls on a bomb and explodes! Peanut Butter Taco Song A man while singing the Peanut Butter Taco Song crashes into a booby trap and makes him traped in it and get sucked into the song Sushine Lolipops and Rainbows By Leslie Gore! Drag Me To Taco Hell Part 1 and 2 The scientist tries to find the taco master and accidently goes in the wrong portal to go to hell falls into the teletubbies show and then falls in hell and finds the taco devil and gets sucked ito heaven then god tells him to get ou he skydives meanwhile god is beating Christian at Guitar Hero and the scientist falls in the real world with the old coot and gets hit with a teaser and then hits him backs and after trying to go back home he acccidently falls in the telletubbie show again! Skydiving Part 1 A man skydives and dies and falls in heaven and he meets famous people and meets christian! Season 3 finished!: Skydiving II The scientist tries to skydive an gets painfully injured? Skydiving III (LAST PART) The scientist skydives accdently to a portal and falling into the king kong wrld with godzilla and all hell breaks loose! Drag me to TACO HEAVEN? A man dies and gets draged up to....TACO HEAVEN? Movies In Minutes Special A duet proforms movie in mintues like pink panther and jurrasick park and indiana jones and coraline and 300. Episode 15, 16 , 17 , 18 and 19 ''COMBINED'' First a stupid geico ad and then the ganster sings sandwhich by Parry Grip and gets rickrolled! rick-rolld.com/! The WHOLE A MAN GET SUCKED INTO A WORLD RULLED WITH TACOS AND TROUBLE BEGINS! HOW DID THE SCIENTIST BECOME A SCIENTIST? Two guys buy a voodoo doll and accidntly makes a dude the scientist and he build his first portal and the 2 guys get sucked in! The LAST episode (not really) The scientist accidnetly make a nuclear bomb which explodes the entire world! Season 4 Sumo Wrestling A man goes to a sumo fight and trouble begins! Deadly Ice Cream The taco man gets tricked inot eating a ice cream bomb after an ice cream man tests it to defaet some terrorists coming! Unknown Halloween Special III After the scientists christmas portal goes wrong there trapped with a evil santa claus that wants to kill them! Bathroom Problem After a mistake in the bathroom, a fight begins in the bathroom! How to Be hypocrite? A cormercial about the new book that teaches u how to be a hypocrite. Saw Parody A parody of Saw (2004) Dont Litter Entry A kid tells a man not to litter but he ignores him and chaos begins! New '''Fake Movie Tralier''' A fake trailier for the fake movie named Ninja Fight Cloudy With A Chance Of Tacos! A parody of the movie Cloudy and a Chance Of Meatballs NANOSECONDS! An episode thats 1 nanosecond long! Season 5 NO MORE NUCLEAR TACOS PICOSECONDS TACO FROM HEAVEN A man destroys a taco from heaven! BRIDE A man gets a taco bride. FRIDGE A man gets frozen in a fridge. TACO V.S. TACO After an accident theres a fight with 2 big tacos. DEADLY FLIGHT A kid preses an accidentle airplane button and choas begins. Coming soon: Season 6 ---- Season 7 ---- Season 8 ---- Stupid Stick Figure MOVIE! Legodudestudios is about to make a film about the series. It will come out Late 2009 or 2010 For more info go here Stupid Stick Figure Movie ---- Another Stupid Stick Figure Movie The sequel to Stupid Stick Figure Movie More Info Go To: Another Stupid Stick Figure Movie Unknown Halloween Specials Series Such as: Unknown Halloween Special I Unknown Halloween Special II Unknown Halloween Special III and more..... More will continue after the next seasons!